Meet the famous Kim Possible
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Kim Possible is a movie star.. World famous.. She hates her life cause it's a drag.. then at a premiere.. she spots a certain.. green skinned woman.. who catches her interests.. find out more in this story! KIGO
1. Chapter 1

_**new story.. about Kim and she lives a different life then her crime fighting one.**_

**_I don't own Kim Possible! Of course!! It's Disney's _**

**_Enjoy!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meet the famous Kim Possible.**_

_Day in and day out. Every day is the same. It seemed like my life wouldn't change. It looked like my life was in a daze. The same routine every day. It could even be possible that, if I'd try to kill myself, nobody would stop me. It looked like I was standing on the edge and there was nobody to pull me back. Maybe I'll try to do something like that if nobody cares. All I have is fans and nothing else. My family cares but they're in Middleton. Ron is in Japan and Monique went with him. There is nobody to pull me back. _

_I'm Kim Possible and I'm a__n actress, that's why I'm famous. I played in a few movies as the leading star. My life looks great, but in fact it's terrible. I don't have any time to do the things I like. I don't have time to live my own life. And I certainly don't have time for Love. It really looks like it won't change soon. But it surprised me when it did change. It changed quickly and I turned into the happiest person alive. I'm Kim Possible and this is my story._

"Good evening everyone! I'm Jake Rus and I'm here at the premiere of the new movie of Kim Possible. I hope you're all excited, cause this is one killer of a movie!" The reporter said excitingly facing to a camera.

The fans were all lined up at the fences and screaming as if their lives depended on it.

"We are all waiting for the great Kim Possible to arrive! The fans are very excited too and can't wait to see the famous red head!" Jake Rus continued.

A limousine pulled up at the curve and everybody's gaze shifted to the limousine. The door opened and out came, the beautiful red head, Kim Possible.

"And there she is! The star of the movie! Kim Possible everybody!" Jake Rus yelled excitingly.

Kim smiled graciously and waved to everybody while getting out of the limousine. _Here we go again. Always the same thing over and over again. All the yelling, all the excitement. Why is everybody so excited?_ Kim thought as she started her way down the red carpet. She walked over to a girl and signed a piece of paper. She did that over and over again. She went on a picture a few times and continued to smile and wave as she always did.

_Somebody kill me. Why isn't there something that gives a spark in my life?_ Kim thought as she walked on and signed a few pieces of paper again. She stopped walking and eyed the screaming fans behind the fences. _Make it stop please. They're always the same._ Kim thought and her gaze shifted to a certain person in the crowd. A woman in her mid twenty's, was standing at the fence. She was the only one who wasn't screaming and wasn't smiling and excited by seeing Kim. The woman had long black hair, a greenish tint and big emerald eyes.

"Whoa." Kim breathed as she looked at the woman. She walked over to the woman with a big smile, which wasn't fake for the first time in years.

"Hi, I'm Kim Possible but you probably already know that. How are you doing?" She asked the woman.

"I'm Shego, I'm alright, how about you?" Shego asked

"I'm doing great now! Thanks for asking!" Kim said excited and reached out to sign Shego's piece of paper.

"You don't have to do that." Shego said as Kim took the piece. Kim looked up at her with a confused look.

"Oh, it's alright, I want to do it." She said and signed the paper.

"Thanks." Shego said with a smile that made Kim go weak in the knees.

"N-no p-problem." She stuttered and walked of to the cinema.

Kim smiled as she walked on. She didn't even pay attention to her own movie. She kept thinking about Shego. The woman she had just met at the fence. _Will I meet her again? I should've asked her to meet me. Shit! I lost her now! Need to find my agent! _Kim thought as she walked out of the cinema and into the room where the after party was.

"Joe! I need to talk to you!" Kim said as she dragged her agent away.

"What is it Kim?" He asked a bit concerned.

"I met a woman... mid twenty's just before the movie. I want to see her again. Do you know how I can find her?" Kim asked.

"Can you describe her? Then we can start a search." The man said.

"Yes, she was in her mid twenty's and she had long black hair. Her eyes... were a beautiful green. So alive, so beautiful, it was a kind of emerald. And her skin… it was so exotic... it was a greenish tint and it looked so beautiful all combined." Kim said in a dreamy voice.

"Uh Kim, was this a love at first sight or something? Anyway I'll give the signals to your bodyguards and everybody else with connections. Let's hope we'll find your dazzling green woman." The man said with a cheeky smile. Kim blushed a bright red.

"I hope so too." She said softly and the man walked away with a wink.

The night went on and even though Kim couldn't stop thinking about the green woman named Shego, the night seemed the same as every other after party. The same drag, the same conversations and the same drinks. She hoped it would all end soon.

She was glad to be home. Or what she called home now. She entered her apartment in a rush and almost ran to her answering machine. Her face fell as she saw that she had no messages.

"Hmm figures." She said sad. _I hope they'll find her._ She thought as she got out of her black dress. Kim took a shower and quickly went to bed. The evening had been exhausting and she just wanted to get some sleep.

Once in her bed, she lay awake. _Why can't I fall asleep?_ She thought as she turned onto her back. She locked her fingers behind her head and stared up at the ceiling. _She looked amazing and I don't even know her_. Kim's thoughts drifted off to Shego and she found herself smiling again. She remembered the green skinned woman, the long hair, green eyes, beautiful skin that looked so soft and wanting to be touched by her and…

"Bad Kim!" She said out loud. Even though she told herself that she was bad. She let her thoughts drift off to Shego again. The thoughts of feeling that soft skin, and kissing it and softly biting the skin. It turned Kim on and she let her hand slide down between her legs.

_**Meanwhile….**_

At the other side of the town. The green skinned woman, named Shego, was awake too.

"I met Kim Possible today. I can't believe it. How can I love her and hate her at the same time?!" Shego said to herself as she stared at the ceiling. _I want to fry her ass. But I can't because she's so damn cute._ She thought. _She even talked to me. Just because I was quiet and not really interested in her. I can't believe it_. Shego thought it over and over again. About how she had met Kim Possible and how they had a little conversation. It made her happy but angry as well.

"I wonder what she's thinking now." Shego said out loud.

_**Back at Kim's….**_

_I need to find her. I want to find her. She seemed so sweet and nice and beautiful. I want her in my life. But what am I talking about? I'm not a lesbian and this wasn't love at first sight. Right?...... Right?!_Kim's mind couldn't decide why she was having these feelings. So she decided not to think about her feelings, just about Shego. She grabbed her pandaroo and hugged it tightly.

"Do you think she's thinking about me?" She asked the little stuffed animal. It remained quiet and she sighed. _It would be nice, having someone around to talk to. And having someone around to break the silence._ Kim thought as she continued hugging her pandaroo. _It would be nice…_ That's the only thought that she kept thinking about, until she fell asleep. Little did she know that her life would change, the moment she would wake up.

_**At Shego's…**_

Shego was on the edge of falling asleep. Sleep catching up with her and her thoughts still running free wildly. _I need to see her again. But I can't. __**But I have to.**__ But how can I? __**What the hell I'll fry somebody's ass if they don't let me see her.**__ I want to see her! __**I hate her so much!**__ But I'd love to kiss her__**! Damn I'm**__ going crazy!_ Shego thought as her eyes closed.

Sleep got the better of her, and she drifted off in to a deep slumber. She also... didn't know that her life would change, the moment she would wake up.

* * *

**This was part 1... I hope you liked it.. I enjoyed writing it.. It's slightly different then the action stories about Kim**

**But it's okay to me...**

**Up to the next part.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Meet the famous Kim Possible 2**_

Shego got woken by a phone call.

"Hello?" She said, her voice raspy

"Is this the woman with green skin, called Shego?" A man asked on the other line.

"Yeah that's me, what's it to you?" Shego replied, fully awake now.

"You're invited for breakfast with Kim Possible. There'll be a car for you, in half an hour." The man said and he hung up. Shego still held the phone to her ear, as she looked in shock.

"B-breakfast? With Kim Possible?" She stuttered. _I can't believe it. Who would've thought that I'd wake up hearing that!_ Shego thought as she got out of bed. She took a shower, did her hair, and carefully picked her clothes out. She wanted to look at her best and she did. Everybody knew her as the girl that always wears black and green. Just like today, she wore a black skirt low cut and a green blouse, with high heels.

She looked dazzling in the colours and it made her smile. She looked at herself in the mirror with satisfaction. _That's looking good. _She thought and the bell rang. _That's probably the guy with the car. _Shego thought as she opened the door. The man smiled at her.

"Good morning Miss, Are you ready?" He asked polite.

"Yes, let me get my coat." Shego said and she grabbed her black leather jacket.

She followed the man to the limousine, and he opened the door for her. She smiled at him and got in. The drive was quiet, the man didn't say anything and Shego just waited for them to arrive. The man pulled over and announced that they had reached their destination. Shego smiled even more and the man opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said with a smile and the man returned the smile. She was expected by another man, who led her the way to Kim's apartment.

"Follow me ma'am." He said and Shego did as told. The man went into an elevator and they went up, until they reached the presidential suite.

"We're here ma'am." The man said and motioned for Shego to get out. She walked out of the elevator, towards large wooden doors.

"Miss Possible is inside. You may proceed." The man told her and Shego entered the suite.

She looked around in awe.

"It's amazing." She whispered to herself. She walked over to the window and even the view was amazing. She turned around and caught herself from screaming in shock. There she was, staring at Kim Possible, who wasn't even dressed. Kim looked at her in shock. Shego kept staring and couldn't say anything for a few moments.

"Do you mind?!" Kim yelled.

"I-I uhm I-m so sorry! The man! He told me I could go inside! I didn't know really! Sorry." Shego said as she tore her eyes away from Kim's body. She turned around and looked out of the window.

"It's no big deal. We're girls and I just have to tell that 'man' he has to knock before he let's someone enter." Kim said as she got her underwear.

"R-right, I should've knocked. I'm sorry Miss Possible." Shego said a light blush on her face. _Her body is amazing. I can't believe I saw Kim Possible naked! Whoa it's great!_ Shego thought as she heard the rustling of clothes behind her.

"Okay I'm dressed now. You can turn around." Kim said. Shego turned around and looked at the red head. _I liked her better without clothes._ She thought as she smiled at Kim.

"Sorry about that." Shego told her one more time. Kim laughed at her.

"Don't worry its okay. Let's just forget that and get some breakfast." Kim said as she grabbed Shego's hand.

"Uh okay." Shego said and she got dragged away by Kim.

"That's why you're here. For breakfast, so we'll get some breakfast for you." Kim said as she motioned for Shego to sit down at the table.

"Right, breakfast." Shego mumbled. Kim called room service and placed their orders.

"It'll be here in ten minutes." Kim said as she sat down next to Shego.

"Ten minutes? They can make breakfast in ten minutes? The last hotel I was in made breakfast in thirty minutes. How come it's ten minutes here?" Shego asked stating it was impossible to make breakfast in ten minutes.

"Well I'm Kim Possible. I get everything fast, because I want it that way." Kim answered simply.

"Right and so it's possible for them to make breakfast in ten minutes?" Shego asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Anything is possible for a Possible." Kim said with a wink. "But enough talking about breakfast. Do you know why you're here?" Kim asked Shego.

'To eat breakfast with Kim Possible'. Shego replied with a grin on her face.

"Haha yeah that, and because I wanted to meet you again, after last night." Kim said honestly.

"Oh and why is that?" Shego asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well I thought you looked amazing. You were so there. You were calm and still you asked the most attention. I wanted to get to know the mystery woman." Kim said closing a bit of distance between them.

"Aha I was so there? I really didn't want any attention actually so you read me wrong. But that's okay; I did want to meet you though." Shego answered returning the wink.

Kim smiled at Shego and for a moment they got lost in each others eyes. Their moment was broken by the room service.

"Uh I'll get it." Kim said and got up a blush creeping up on her cheeks. Shego grinned her same grin. Kim opened the door and let the woman with breakfast enter the room.

"Where do you want this Miss Possible?" The woman asked.

"On the table please." Kim said and motioned to the table.

"Right away Miss." The woman said and she put all the breakfast on the table. "Is there anything else you desire Miss?" She asked as she went to the door.

"No thank you, this is all." Kim said and gave the woman 10 dollars.

"Thank you Miss, enjoy your breakfast." The woman said and she left. Kim got back to the table and sat down next to Shego again.

"Breakfast, is served." She said in a snobby way. Shego laughed a bit at that and they started eating their breakfast. They both hadn't noticed how hungry they had been. But all the food was gone in a matter of minutes.

"That was the best breakfast I ever had." Shego said slumping back in her chair. Kim smiled.

"Yes it was quite enjoyable." She replied. "Shego how do you like to live your life?" Kim asked all of a sudden. Shego looked at her with a thoughtful look.

"I'd like to get married one day. Have someone with me to break the silence, to enjoy every minute with. Someone who can make me a real breakfast if they want. And someone I can cook for. I love to cook. I've gotten quite good in it. And I'd like to get children. That would be great... eventually." Shego said honestly.

"You'd like a normal life, with the standard things. I get that; I'd love to live a life like that. But I'm afraid I can't." Kim said a bit sad.

"Well normal... it's not entirely normal. I've still got my power, and my green skin." Shego said.

"Power?" Kim asked confused.

"Yes, I've been hit by a comet, or better said my house was hit by it. It gave me all kinds of powers and made my skin green. My brothers went into crime fighting and I once was a criminal. The best thief there was. Everybody wanted me and I was the most feared thief ever. It was great but I wanted a normal life after all. I can ignite green plasma, I heal faster then average people, but I still get nailed by a little cold." Shego said with a smirk on her face.

"Can you show me?" Kim asked curious.

"Sure." Shego replied and she got up. "Watch carefully." She said and she ignited her plasma. The fire danced around her hands and lighted the room even more.

"That's so cool! How hot can it get?" Kim asked.

"It can get hot enough to melt steal or metal. So that's pretty hot." Shego told her and she turned her plasma off.

"I wish I could do that!" Kim said happily.

"No you don't. It looks cool, but I got it when I was going to high school. It was the worst time of my life." Shego told her.

"Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't know that." Kim said.

"It's no problem. That part of my life is over! I'm going to live my life as I want to. A nice woman in my life and some kids later." Shego told her with a broad smile.

"That sounds good!" Kim exclaimed a bit loud. After a few minutes it occurred to her, that Shego told her she wanted a nice woman in her life._ Is she a lesbian? You've got to be kidding me. That can't be. Maybe she misspoke. _Kim thought as she replayed the conversation in her head. _No, she said it with a lot of confidence. She's a lesbian!_ Kim thought and her eyes shot up to Shego.

"What's wrong?" Shego asked in a slight concerned voice.

"Uh... you told me... that you want a nice woman in your life. Why is that?" Kim asked hesitatingly.

"That's because I'm a lesbian. I don't like guys. I mean they're nice and all and I can recognize a handsome man if I see one. But... I'm just into girls." Shego said calm. Kim froze up for a few moments. And all she managed to say was a soft. 'Oh'. Shego looked at Kim with a raised eyebrow.

"You feel uncomfortable with that don't you?" Shego asked in a serious tone.

"I uh... it's not that I feel uncomfortable, it's just that I'm not really certain about my own sexuality. So I'm just a bit shocked that's all." Kim admitted.

"Oh so you're not sure about what you like? How come you're having doubts? I thought you were in a relationship with that American Football player." Shego said confused as well.

"I was, but for starters, every time I went to one of his games. The only thing I kept looking at were the cheerleaders. Maybe it's because I was one in high school. Or maybe because I'm not sure what I want. And one time, I so caught myself checking out a girl that was wearing a school uniform." Kim said with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Aah so Miss Possible has a little lesbian side. That's funny." Shego said with a small smile.

"Why is that funny?!" Kim asked loudly.

"I have to admit; I had a totally hot wet dream about you last night Miss Possible." Shego said teasingly and she got closer to Kim. The girl swallowed hard.

"Y- You did?" She asked unbelievably. Shego stopped, a mere inch away from Kim's face.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you." Shego said teasingly. Kim's jaw dropped and she looked at Shego.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you just did that!" Kim said in a fake hurt tone.

"If you can't believe the things I say and do now. Imagine what you can't believe, if you get to know me better." Shego whispered still close at Kim's face. The girl opened and closed her mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out.

"Exactly." Shego said with a grin on her face and she backed away.

"Breakfast was great princess. Thank you very much." Shego said standing up.

"Wait... what? Princess? Huh what are you doing?" Kim asked snapping out of her shocked daze.

"I'm going home. We had breakfast, that was the idea and I thanked you. And Yes princess, that's your name now." Shego answered getting her coat.

"Wait, no don't go home. Stay with me. We could... go to the movies." Kim said standing up and going after Shego.

"The movies huh? Are you asking me out on a date Miss Possible?" Shego asked teasingly.

"I-I uh... no... It's just a movie." Kim said, her blood rushing to her face.

"Okay, movies it is then!" Shego said hanging her coat back. Shego followed Kim into, what she called the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So which movie?" Shego asked curious.

"Uh I don't know. You pick one." Kim said with a smile.

"Whoa I heard there's this new movie. It's about a red headed girl who's a teenaged hero and saves the world from some blue guy!" Shego said teasingly.

"No we're not going to my movie! I didn't like it... or I didn't see it." Kim said laughing at Shego.

"You haven't seen your own movie? How's that even possible? You were at the premiere." Shego said stating the obvious.

"I know, but I didn't pay attention. My mind was… somewhere else. So I'd like to see a good movie." Kim said getting back to the subject. Shego eyed her suspiciously but continued. "Okay, I heard that there's a cinema that plays movies that are out on DVD and older then 8 years. I heard Titanic was back on screen again. Want to go watch Titanic?" Shego asked sweetly.

"Titanic? Okay why not! I love that movie! Sounds great." Kim said excitingly.

"Okay Titanic it is then! I also heard that the cinema is very quiet and you won't be bothered by fans or something." Shego exclaimed.

"Sounds good to me. When does the movie start?" Kim asked going into her walk in closet.

Shego looked at her watch.

"It starts in half an hour." She said.

"We'll be on time right?" Kim asked as she changed into something casual.

"Yeah, easily it's just a few blocks away we can walk it." Shego replied.

"Okay! Let's do that! I'm ready to go. Are you?" Kim asked walking into the living room again.

"Yes I'm ready, let's go." Shego said and she got up and grabbed her coat. Kim informed the doorman and her agent that she was at the cinema and that she didn't want to be disturbed. They walked to the cinema, which was indeed just a few blocks away. Shego smiled at Kim as they bought their tickets for the movie.

"You want some popcorn and something to drink?" Shego asked as they walked into the cinema.

"Yes I'd love some!" Kim said excitingly.

"Hi, there how can I help you?" A young man asked.

"Yeah I'd love a large salt popcorn and a large coke. And Kim do you like salt or sweet and what size?" Shego asked turning to Kim.

"I'd love the same as you have." Kim said with a sweet smile.

"Okay and the same thing for her please." Shego said to the young man.

"That's 12 dollars please." The young man said and handed their popcorn.

"Here you go." Shego said handing the money

"Thank you Miss, enjoy your movie." The young man said and they went of.

They found the best seats in the house and waited for the movie to start.

"Why are you so excited?" Shego asked as she looked at the girl next to her. Kim looked as if she was ready to jump.

"I haven't been to the cinema, with someone normal for ages! I always went to premiers with stars and bodyguards. But never on my own. I love it!" Kim said happily

"Well if you want to do normal stuff, you just have to... find me again. Then we'll do all the things you can't do normally." Shego said with a smile.

"That's great!" Kim said and she got quiet when the movie started. Shego got caught up in the movie and didn't even notice Kim sniffing a few times.

They got to the sweetest part of the movie. Jack was standing on the bow and Rose came up behind him. "Hello Jack, I changed my mind. They said you'd be…" Rose said and got silenced by Jack. "Give me your hand. Close your eyes. Now hold onto the railing. Do you trust me?" Jack asked. "I trust you." Rose answered and Jack got her up onto the bow. "Open your eyes." Jack whispered and Rose opened them. "Jack! I'm flying! I'm flying." She said joyfully. They stood on the bow looking at the amazing view of the water and the sunset. Shego looked at Kim when she finally heard a sniff. She saw Kim crying at this sweet moment of the movie. She smiled and got a tissue, handing it to Kim.

"Thanks." Kim whispered and she whipped away the tears.

"No problem." Shego replied and they continued watching the movie.

It seemed like it took forever until the movie came to its end. And Shego was astonished by all the people who still cried over the movie. She didn't let one tear slip, not one. Kim did, but she didn't mind that the girl had cried. It was a sad movie, but not sad enough to make Shego cry. They walked out of the cinema and Kim was all happy again.

"It's still a great movie! I love it so much! I have to get it on DVD. I'm sorry I cried, it's just sad you know." Kim said.

"It's okay; I know it's a sad movie. It's supposed to make you sniff every now and then." Shego replied simply.

"Okay! Well I'm glad we went to the movies. I really want to thank you for this normal day Shego." Kim said as they walked to her hotel.

"No problem Kim, I enjoyed our day together. We should do it again." Shego said with a smile.

"Yeah we should definitely do this again!" Kim exclaimed happily.

"We will." Shego replied simply. They were almost at the hotel and Kim didn't want Shego to leave yet.

"So uh... do you want to come upstairs with me for a while?" Kim asked with a light blush.

"Uh okay why not." Shego answered and she followed Kim into the hotel

"Great!" Kim said and they went up in the elevator. "You know you should sleep here tonight. I never had a sleep over! I would love it if you slept here." Kim said in a begging tone. Shego rolled her eyes at the tone.

"Okay, I'll stay and sleep here. I don't have any stuff with me though." She said as they got out of the elevator and entered Kim's room.

"That's not a problem! I have something you can sleep in." Kim replied simply.

"Okay thanks." Shego said. It became quiet and it wasn't the nice silence that you would enjoy.

"So…. What do you want to do now?" Shego asked wanting the silence to go away.

"Uh I don't know... as I said... I never had a sleep over. I usually just go to bed." Kim answered flat.

"Oh... well we can do that. I'm a bit tired so, I just need to take a shower." Shego said and she got up.

"Okay the shower is over there. The towels are in the cabinet." Kim said as she watched Shego go into the bathroom.

"Thanks!" She shouted back and closed the door behind her. She turned on the shower and stepped into it. "God this is what I needed." She said to herself as the water ran down her body. _That girl is sweet and all but she gets too excited sometimes. _Shego thought as she leaned against the wall. Kim waited in the living room and kept looking towards the bathroom. _What should I do? I have a really beautiful girl in my room. Should I kiss her? No I can't kiss her; I've known her for 1 day or so. We'll just take some cocoa moo and go to bed. Yes that sounds good. Hope she likes cocoa moo._ Kim thought as she got up and started making some.

By the time Shego had finished her shower, Kim had made them some hot cocoa moo.

"Oh I love that stuff!" Shego said as she came out of the shower wrapped in a towel.

"Glad you like it." Kim said calm.

"Uh yeah but before I drink it. Can I get some pj's or something?" Shego asked seeing as she didn't want to stay in a towel.

"Of course! I'll get you some!" Kim said and went to her walk in closet.

"Here this should fit you." Kim said and she gave Shego a black satin pair of pj's

"Thanks." Shego replied and she changed into the pj's.

"Now where is that cocoa moo?" Shego asked as she entered the living room again.

"Here you go." Kim said handing a cup.

"Thank you." Shego answered as she took the cup and sipped a bit.

"Hmm this is good cocoa moo." She said closing her eyes.

"I know right. It's the best." Kim said and leaned back. They both sipped their cocoa moo in a pleasant silence. After finishing their hot drinks, Kim came to the conclusion that there was a problem.

"There's a problem." She said turning to Shego.

"What's that then?" Shego asked looking at her.

"Well, there's only one bed." Kim said avoiding Shego's eyes.

"I can take the couch." Shego replied simply.

"No, I don't want you to take the couch. It's not comfortable to sleep on. You can sleep next to me. It's a large bed, so it won't be a problem." Kim said solving her own problem.

"Well looks like there's no problem any more." Shego said with a grin. Kim blushed lightly.

"Yeah looks that way doesn't it." She replied and they got up.

"Let's get some sleep." Shego said and she followed Kim into the bedroom. It was indeed a large bed and it really seemed like there wasn't a problem with them sleeping in it. To Shego it was normal, she didn't mind at all. Kim on the other hand, was a bundle of nerves. _Oh my god, I'm going to have a beautiful woman next to me! In my bed! What should I do?! I should just jump her bones! No I can't do that! Let's just fall asleep and hug her tightly in your sleep._ Kim thought as she settled down beneath the covers. Shego crawled underneath the covers too and sighed.

"I can use some sleep." She said and looked at Kim.

"Me too." Kim said and she looked back. Their eyes locked, emerald meeting olive green, making both of them smile. Shego crawled closer to Kim without breaking their eye contact. Her hand went up to Kim's face and they still maintained the eye contact. It was broken when Shego closed the distance between them and kissed Kim softly. Kim froze for a few moments, but started kissing back softly, when she regained her composure.

The kiss was soft and sweet, but not needy. The both enjoyed it and broke up when they needed air. The kiss got broken with a soft gasp for air. They both smiled again, while regaining their breath. Kim curled up against Shego and Shego wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Good night Shego." Kim said softly.

"Good night princess." Shego replied and they both fell asleep. Kim was wrapped up in Shego's arms, and they both enjoyed the way they fell asleep. The warmth and comfort of each other. Knowing that finally they weren't alone for a night. They both secretly wished that they didn't have to be alone for one night. Maybe even more. But one night wrapped in each other's arms, was good for now. All though they did hope it would become more then just one. And as Kim said, it's nice.

_To be continued._

* * *

**This was part 2.. **

**Hope you liked it so far**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Meet the famous Kim Possible 3**_

_I'm Kim Possible and this is my story. My life got changed by one look. One woman who caught my interests. I don't know if it was love at first sight. Hell I don't even know if it is love. It can be everything. I know that if my fans find out, it'll become a problem. I can't love someone without them knowing it. I don't have any privacy, and my love will be discovered soon. Soon… that's the word__... Soon... there would be loads of media and press on top of me. Wanting to know everything, every detail. There's no privacy in that. You can get caught at every moment of the day. That's what dooms my life. The constant pressure of everybody keeping an eye on you. Everybody who checks out every move you make every word you say. I think I'm in love with her. It'll be the end of everything in my famous life. I'm Kim Possible... and my famous life... is bringing me down. _

Kim woke up in the warm comfort of somebody's arms. She smiled as the memories of last night came back. She looked up and saw a slim green skinned woman who was wrapped around her. She couldn't be happier at the moment. But she knew that sooner or later, this would all end. For as long as she could, she kept staring at the green exotic beauty. Shego moved a few times in her sleep. She could feel something, or someone watching. She slowly cracked open an eye, just to meet olive green eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head." Kim said softly. Shego smiled.

"Good morning. What time is it?" Shego asked as she got up a bit.

"It's half past 10." Kim answered her eyes never leaving Shego.

"Were you looking at me the whole time?" Shego asked looking back at the girl.

"Well just when I woke up. That's about 15 minutes ago." Kim answered honestly.

"Oh, you must have been bored." Shego said serious.

"No why would you think that?" Kim asked with an edge of shock in her tone

"Well you've been looking at me. Come on, I'm not that interesting." Shego said avoiding Kim's eyes.

"Yes you are. You're beautiful; I love to look at you." Kim said with a light blush.

"Whoa, you figured that out in 15 minutes?" Shego asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah I kinda did." Kim answered the blush getting a bit deeper. "Imagine what I can do in a day." Kim continued.

"Well what can you do in a day? Cause you've known me for almost 2 days." Shego asked her.

"Well I figured out that you're beautiful the first time I saw you. I figured out I wanted to hang out with you, 5 minutes after that. I figured out that it might be love at first sight after the premiere. I figured out I wouldn't see you any more. I figured out that we could become friends. Then I figured out that I wanted to be more then just friends. I don't care if I don't know you longer then 1 day. I figured out… you kiss great." Kim said and she blushed a red that was similar to her hair colour.

"Hell woman, you sure can figure out a lot in 2 days." Shego said jokingly. Kim laughed at that.

"I know right! It's almost stupid." Kim replied lowering her voice at the last word. Shego's face fell a bit at that tone.

"Hey, don't say that. It's not stupid. It's… sweet." Shego said and she pulled Kim in an embrace. Kim sniffed back some tears and leaned into the hug.

"You think so?" She asked sad.

"Yes I think so. So don't worry." Shego said and they remained in their embrace for a few moments. Kim stopped sniffing and pulled back.

"Thank you Shego." She said softly and Shego smiled at her.

"No problem princess." She answered.

"I like it when you call me that." Kim said showing that she was a bit happier.

"Well that's good, because I'm not going to stop calling you that." Shego said with a wink. _That smile... it almost melts me when I look at it. She's so amazing and she's in my bed! Oh yeah who's the woman! I am! Yeah!_ Kim thought as she unconsciously smiled.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Shego asked teasingly. Kim's mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out.

"Were you thinking... of a certain person, who is lying next to you?" Shego continued in her teasing way. Kim's face started to turn red again.

'I-I uh m-maybe." She stuttered.

"Don't be ashamed. I'm gorgeous I know... I know." Shego replied in the same way. _Hell yeah... you're drop dead gorgeous. I could just eat you as desert. I'd love to lick that creamy skin and… Whoa! Stop the thoughts Kimberley. _Kim's eyes widened at her own thoughts.

"Haha whoa Kim I don't know what you're thinking about, but you're burning up." Shego said with a laugh.

"Yeah uhm I'm sorry... my thoughts went wild." Kim admitted softly.

"I could notice that…. So what were your thoughts going wild on?" Shego asked raising her eyebrow.

"I can show you. But you'll have to lie down." Kim said pushing Shego back on her back.

"Okay that's not a problem." Shego said as she was being pushed down. Kim raised Shego's shirt slightly, revealing some of the green skin.

"My thoughts told me to do this." Kim said and she leaned forward. She slowly and softly started kissing and nibbling the skin she could reach. Shego closed her eyes at the feeling and arched her back slightly.

"I like your thoughts." Shego managed to say.

"I thought you would." Kim said, her lips brushing against Shego's soft green skin. Kim kept on touching and tasting Shego's skin, for what seemed like forever. Shego enjoyed every minute of it.

"Okay next time you burn up. I'll ask you again what your thoughts were telling you. This was... nice." Shego said as she pulled her shirt down. Kim sat back and smiled.

"Glad you enjoyed it. I imagined your skin being very soft. It was even better." Kim said with yet again a light blush coming up.

"You do blush a lot you know that? It looks cute, but you do it a lot." Shego said stating the obvious.

"I know... I know... I always blush fast." Kim said trying to calm down.

"Don't worry, I don't mind if you blush a lot." Shego said and she winked at Kim.

"You better not, because I can't do anything to stop it." Kim answered simply.

"Come here you." Shego said softly and she closed the gap between them. Their lips met in a kiss that was filled with a bit more passion and need then their first one. Kim's arms went around Shego and they got even closer. The kiss got deeper as it continued, Shego's tongue tracing Kim's bottom lip. Kim slowly opened her mouth, giving Shego access and moaned softly at the contact of Shego's tongue.

They pulled back at the same moment and kept staring into each others eyes.

"You know you really kiss great." Kim whispered softly.

"I know that princess." Shego answered as she softly brushed her lips over Kim's. Shego let her hand slowly run down Kim's upper body. She pulled back a bit and bit her lower lip.

"What's wrong?" Shego asked confused by her action.

"I don't know if I can do this." Kim said honestly.

"I'm not forcing you pumpkin." Shego replied and kissed Kim lightly to reassure her.

"I'm going to take a shower okay?" Kim asked getting up.

"Sure." Shego said with a soft smile. Kim went to the bathroom and closed the door behind her; Shego had noticed she didn't lock it. _Well I can take a peek can't I? Yeah why not! _She thought getting up and going to the bathroom. She opened the door slowly and looked just through the little opening.

She looked at Kim's body, which was partly hidden by the drops of water running down the glass. She could make out the creamy skin and nice formed legs. Then the drops of water hid the parts she wanted to see. _Bloody hell I want to see everything. I want to touch that skin. _Shego thought as she kept staring at the naked body in the shower.

"Shego... I know you're watching. Why won't you join me?" Kim asked all of a sudden.

"Uh I uh... I thought you didn't want things like that." Shego stuttered embarrassed she got caught.

"I changed my mind." Kim replied simply. If her jaw wasn't attached, it would've fallen right to the ground. Shego stared at the naked body with an open mouth.

"So you coming or not?" Kim asked again.

"Yeah... uh Hell yeah I'm coming." Shego said and she started taking of her clothes. Shego stepped into the shower and Kim was on her in 1 second. Her hands going all over the green skin and caressing everything she could reach.

"God you weren't joking when you said you changed your mind." Shego groaned as Kim continued to ravish her. Kim didn't say anything, but just kept going on with her actions. Shego moaned softly and closed her eyes when Kim reached her breasts. Kim had touched every part of Shego's body, but wasn't sure what to do.

She stepped back, looked at Shego and bit her lower lip again. Shego opened her eyes and looked at her. '

"What's wrong?" She asked, afraid that she didn't want to go on.

"I uh actually don't know what to do." Kim said her gaze shifting, trying to avoid Shego's eyes. _Oh my god she's going to laugh at me. _Kim thought. She looked up and saw an understanding expression on Shego's face, which surprised her.

"Here let me." Shego whispered softly.

Kim smiled at the understanding Shego showed and let her do her thing. Shego let her hands go up and down Kim's sides, caressing every part. Kim leaned into the touch and this encouraged Shego to go further. Her left hand slid down Kim's stomach, circling her navel and going further down. Her right hand went up and cupped one of Kim's breasts, making the girl arch into the hand. Shego got right to the spot she wanted to be, and pushed her hand hard against it. Kim gasped as she felt the pressure on her sensitive spot. Shego pushed on until her fingers were deep inside Kim.

She gave the red head a few moments to recover from that, before she continued her actions. Her right hand still on Kim's breast, she pushed her back against the wall. Her hand went down and cupped her ass. She lifted the girl up and she immediately wrapped her legs around Shego's waist.

"Good girl." Shego whispered and she held Kim's ass.

"Are you ready?" Shego asked searching contact with Kim's eyes. The girl got even more surprised by that question_. Whoa, she really is careful. I love her... I absolutely love her._ Kim thought with a blessed smile. She looked into Shego's eyes and nodded. Shego smiled at her and continued with what she was doing. She pulled her fingers out, just to push them back in. Repeating this action several times, Kim started to move in time with Shego's hand. She moaned as the fingers went deeper inside of her.

"Shegooooo." She moaned. The sound of her name being moaned, gave Shego more courage to go on. She quickened the rhythm, creating a slapping sound every time she pushed her fingers back in.

Shego got caught in the moment because of Kim's moaning and breasts which bounced, with every trust. She couldn't stop staring at the girl, as she pushed her to the edge. She pushed her fingers harder into the girl and found her clit with her thumb. Kim pushed herself harder against Shego's hand and moaned loudly as she got closer to the edge. Shego could feel Kim's inner walls spasm around her fingers and knew she wouldn't last any longer.

She gave one final, massive trust and that was it for Kim. The girl closed her eyes tightly and screamed out Shego's name. Her arms and legs going limb, Shego had to hold onto her even tighter. Calming down after her orgasm, the only thing heard was the running water and Kim's hard breathing.

"Can you stand?" Shego asked as she still held onto the panting girl. Kim swallowed and nodded. Shego let go of Kim and the girl wobbled a bit, standing on her legs.

"That… was... aaamazing." Kim breathed as she embraced Shego.

"Thanks princess." Shego replied with a grin on her face. They finished their shower and after almost two hours finally stepped out of the bathroom.

"That was the longest shower I ever had." Kim said as she put on her clothes.

"I know, it was the longest one for me too." Shego replied, putting on her clothes as well.

"I should go home now." Shego said honestly.

"Yeah you should." Kim answered a bit sad.

"Hey don't worry, I'll give you my address, then you can stop by when ever you want." Shego said and stepped closer to Kim.

"Really?" She asked, looking up at Shego.

"Really, really." Shego answered and she wrapped her arms around the girl gently. For a few blessed moments, they stood there, wrapped in an embrace and drowning in a peaceful silence. Breaking the embrace as first, Kim also broke the silence.

"You really should get home." She said avoiding Shego's eyes.

"I'll bring you." Kim said and she quickly got her coat. Shego didn't even have the time to reply, as they were already on their way down.

Shego went outside first, and wanted to go back and tell Kim she couldn't go outside, but she was too late. Kim came outside and got blinded by all the flashes of camera's

"What the hell is this?!" She shouted towards Shego.

"This princess is paparazzi." Shego told her.

"Yeah I know that! But why are they here?!" Kim shouted again. Then one of the reporters/paparazzi asked something.

"Miss Possible? Miss Possible! Is it true you are in a lesbian relationship?" He asked and took a few more pictures. Kim's mouth dropped open and she stared at the man.

"Kimmie, relax don't freak out. No need to get angry." Shego said and put her hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Miss! You with the freaky green skin! Are you her lover? I heard you can produce your own freaky fire! Why is Miss Possible with a freak like you?" A man asked before flashing his camera. Shego's mouth dropped open as well.

"Screw the being polite part." She told Kim.

"Are you calling me? A freak?! Me?! I'll show you what a freak is!" Shego shouted and she ignited her plasma. The reporters and paparazzi didn't know what to do, take pictures of it or be afraid. They all stepped back at the same time, but kept flashing their cameras.

"Let's see how you like this!" Shego shouted and she ignited the flames all over her body. She stepped forward and blasted a ball of fire towards the people. They all screamed and literally ran away. Making sure all the paparazzi was gone Shego shot one more ball of fire. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back, meeting Kim's sad eyes. Her fire went off in a second and she turned around.

"I'm sorry... I got carried away." Shego whispered and Kim smiled a little smile.

"Let's get you home." Was all she said and she stepped into the limousine. Shego looked at her for a few seconds, before getting into the limousine as well. The ride was quiet and Shego was afraid she had hurt Kim.

"Look princess... Kimmie... I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Really... I just don't want them to bother you... or tell me that I'm a freak." Shego said in a whisper.

"It's okay Shego; you got rid of them, that's a good thing." Kim said in a sweet voice. They arrived at Shego's apartment quickly and she got out of the limousine, followed by Kim.

"Well this is my address." Shego said giving a piece of paper.

"Thank you, should I walk you up?" Kim asked in the same sweet voice.

"No, you don't have to do that. But thanks, I had the time of my life with you." Shego said and she leaned forward kissing Kim softly. Kim gladly returned the kiss and hugged Shego.

"No problem Shego, you made me feel alive and got me out of my drag." Kim replied and she broke the hug.

"I'll see you in a while." She said and got back into the limousine. Shego stood there watching the door close. The window went open for a bit.

"Bye Shego." Kim said softly and closed the window again. The limousine drove away and Shego looked at it until it was out of sight.

"Bye… Kim…" Shego said even though she was already gone. Now their ways were separated again and it made Shego a bit depressed. She sighed; _will I ever see you again for real?_ She thought and went inside her apartment. Kim sat in the limousine and was afraid she would never see Shego again. Hoping she was wrong, she returned to the hotel with tear stains on her cheeks.

**

* * *

**

**Well this was part 3.. of my actually one shot story XD **

**Hope you liked it! **

**Thanks for reading it!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Meet the famous Kim Possible 4**_

It had been a week since Kim had seen Shego. She knew the day she drove away in the limousine, she wouldn't see Shego for a long time. Everyday she wondered if it had been better, if she had stayed with Shego. Just for a few days at Shego's apartment. Away from the paparazzi and all the work stress, just together with Shego. But she knew she couldn't do that, she thought that Shego wouldn't like that at all.

_**Meanwhile at Shego's apartment**__**...**_

A green skinned woman sat lifelessly on the couch. She sighed and turned the TV on. _I've got to stop thinking about her. I can't love her. I've known her for... a week now. It's just impossible._ Shego thought as she zapped. _I should've just asked her to come inside, when she brought me home. Stupid me! She could've stayed with me for as long as she wanted! Damn it! _She thought as she angrily flicked the TV off again.

"I don't even have her freaking number! I should've asked that too!" Shego said out loud. She couldn't be angrier with herself; she wanted to ask Kim inside. She wanted Kim to stay with her; she wanted to hear her voice again. Feel those lips again and melt into that warm embrace. But she couldn't and she blamed it all to herself. Little did she know that Kim was blaming herself for being stupid as well.

It was time to act, but she didn't know where to start. She couldn't do much, she couldn't just barge in, and Kim is a star.

"Hell I'll probably get security on my ass." Shego said still talking to nobody. "What the hell, I'm scared for nothing. I can through freaking green plasma!" Shego said angrily.

_I have to see her again! Have to! Even though I hated her, because she has everything! But she didn't have love… and I gave it to her. Now I can probably say__... that I love her..._ Shego thought as she cooled down again. _I can do this! I'll just... set them on fire... If they don't let me pass._ She thought, a grin appearing on her face. She got her jacket and left her house in a hurry. She decided to walk even though it was about ten blocks away. It was warm outside, so she didn't want to be stuck in traffic, for only ten blocks.

If the weather had been different, she had probably decided to take her car. Waiting in traffic while it's raining, didn't sound bad. But waiting in traffic, with the sun burning, sounded like something she'd love to miss. She started walking and knew it would take about half an hour maybe longer, before she would be at Kim's hotel. She tried to calm her nerves, but she was too excited about seeing Kim again.

She felt tingly and couldn't help but smile, thinking about Kim. _I'm going to see her again! Absolutely! _Shego thought as she crossed the road. She faintly heard a car honk at her and turned to see it coming right at her. She gulped and launched herself into a flip, dodging the car. She landed neatly on the sidewalk and turned around to look at the car.

A man came out and asked if she was alright.

"Yes I'm fine, you didn't hit me. But watch out, because next time I'll fry your ass off." Shego said and she turned and walked away. The man looked at her as she walked away, and scratched his head in confusion. He shrugged, got in his got and drove away. The fact that she almost got hit by a car didn't make Shego less nervous. She was still thinking about Kim and couldn't wait to see her. She wondered if Kim wanted to see her as badly. _She'll be happy. Of course she will._ Shego thought to herself. She was now, 5 blocks away from Kim's hotel and 15 minutes had passed. She knew she was right about that half hour, but hoped it wouldn't be longer.

Her nerves were almost killing her and she couldn't stand it. _What am I? 15?! I'm acting like a freaking schoolgirl! _Shego thought as she tried to calm her nerves once again. She took a deep breath and slowly breathed out. It worked a bit, but the thought of getting closer to the hotel, brought all the nerves back. _Damn it! Shego! Control yourself! You're not a schoolgirl, but a grown woman! Act normal!_ She scolded at herself.

She definitely knew that she was in love now. It couldn't be something else, and she couldn't deny it anymore. She had fallen in love with Kim, hopelessly in love. A few months ago she would've mind, but now she was happy with the feeling. She hadn't felt this way for years, happy that she finally did feel it again.

She was getting closer to the hotel; she was only 3 blocks away now. She could feel her nerves even more and her smile got wider and wider. _Only 2 blocks now! I can't wait to see her!_ Shego thought as she continued walking. She came around a corner and realized that she had only one block to go now. She looked at her watch and smiled. _It took me 25 minutes._ She thought as she walked to the hotel.

She saw the signs of the hotel and smiled. _I'm here!_ She thought and she quickened her pace a bit. She entered the hotel and went to the counter.

"I'm here for Kim Possible." Shego said with a big smile. The man smiled at her politely and checked his computer.

"I'm sorry, Miss Possible checked out an hour ago. She left; she had to go back to her house in Middleton." The man said with regret.

Shego's face fell and she felt like someone had smashed her very being into pieces.

"S-she... left?" Shego asked not believing it.

"Yes, Miss Possible has an apartment in her home town and she wanted to take a break. So she went back to her apartment." The man said.

"Oh... I-I see... t-thanks…" Shego said and she turned around to walk away.

"Miss, are you Miss Go?" The man asked getting up.

"Yes, that's me." Shego said in a sad tone.

"Miss Possible left a letter for you." He said and handed Shego the letter.

"Thank you." Shego said accepting the letter.

"No problem Miss." He said politely and sat back down. Shego smiled a fake smile and opened the letter.

_Shego, by now you know that I left. I just wanted a break, so I decided to go back to my home town. I hope I didn't hurt you with this. I didn't mean to leave you without saying anything, but I didn't have a choice. My days with you were amazing, you showed me a whole other side to the world. I thank you for that, it was great. And I'__m glad I met you. I think I was/ am falling in love with you. I miss you very much, I hope you understand. I had to do this. I'll never forget you._

_Love,_

_KP_

Shego gripped the letter tightly in her hand. Defeated, she returned to her apartment, where she couldn't keep her tears in any longer. _If I had decided to visit her sooner, I wouldn't have missed her. But I waited too long, I waited too goddamned long!_ Shego scolded. She tried to wipe away the tears, but they kept coming and coming. _The chance that I'll see her again is too small. I'll just have to move on. She's a star; she can get better then me. _Shego thought as she reread the letter. She thought about what the man behind the counter had said.

"She left an hour ago." She said to herself. "She's probably still at the airport!" Shego exclaimed. She got up and got to her car, deciding that she didn't want Kim to leave. Luckily for her, traffic had cleared up and made it easy for her to drive to the airport. She was driving way too fast, but she didn't care. She had to stop Kim from getting on that plane.

She pulled up at the airport and got out of her car. Running through the halls, she stopped to check where Kim's plane would leave.

"Gate 20." She said to herself and took of looking for that gate. Running as fast as she could, she found the gate. To her disappointment, everybody had boarded the plane and it was about to leave. Shego went to the window and watched as the plane manoeuvred its way to the runway. She looked at the plane and saw a certain red head sitting in it.

She looked through the little window of the plane, knowing it would be the last time she would see Kim. She felt tears welling up in her eyes again and started knocking on the window. Kim, sitting in the plane, couldn't hear it of course.

"KIM!!!" Shego shouted as tears started falling. As if she had heard it, the red head looked out of her little window.

"Shego!" She said out loud. She watched as the green skinned woman knocked on the glass. She brought her hand up to the window. Tears slowly rolling down her cheeks as well. Shego brought her hand up to the window as well.

"Kim…" She whispered. Kim felt something break inside of her as she looked at Shego.

"Goodbye Shego…" She whispered knowing she couldn't hear it. Kim vanished out of Shego's sight.

"I love you." She whispered as she kept her hand against the window. That was their goodbye, separated by glass without words.

Shego dropped to her knees in front of the window and sobbed quietly. She never thought she would cry in public, but this was too much to handle. She looked up as the airplane went up into the air and took Kim away from her.

_I'll never see her again._ She thought as the airplane got smaller and smaller, until it disappeared. Even more broken then before, Shego returned to her apartment, and cried her self to sleep that night. Falling asleep with the thought, that she will never see Kim again. She had screamed at herself, for being so stupid. For acting too late, for letting Kim go. She told herself that she should've been there. But she hadn't been there and that was what broke her the most. Leaving her crying and with thoughts that kept on hurting her.

* * *

**This.. was part 4.. really sad isn't it? I think it's sad**

**They should be together don't you think? **

**Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meet the famous Kim Possible 5**

Days had passed and Shego had stopped crying over Kim. She tried to accept the fact that she couldn't be with her. Even though she wanted it so badly. Aside from the pictures she could find on the internet, she didn't have any pictures of Kim with her. She regretted everything, that she hadn't asked her to stay, that she didn't ask her number, not one memory was perpetuated. Only now existing in her mind and Kim's.

She had gone on with her life, even though she still longed to be with Kim. She had forced herself into doing more then sitting around the house, being depressed. She told herself that she had to do that, if she wanted to forget Kim. Even though she knew, she could never really forget her. She wondered if Kim thought about her, if Kim missed her like she missed her. But she would never know the answers.

Sighing, she got out of bed, as she always did. A bit depressed and not fully ready to do something else. She forced herself to get up and went to the kitchen, to make a cup of coffee. She watched as the coffeemaker dripped its last bits of coffee into the cup. Following every drop that fell, she waited until her cup was filled. She picked it up as if it was the heaviest thing ever, and took it to the living room.

She sat down and stared into the cup that was filled with a dark liquid substance. She looked at her reflection in the coffee, and sighed again. _Look what I've become. I'm a mess, a hopeless mess. I can't even fix it, even though I want it._ She thought as she took a sip of her coffee. She continued staring into her coffee and taking sips every now and then. She sat lifeless on her couch for about an hour. Until her coffee cup was empty and she got tired of sitting there.

_I have to do something!_ She thought, going to the kitchen.

"But what?" She asked herself as she stood at the coffee maker.

"Come on Shego! You can think of something! You have to do something!" She shouted at herself. Nothing came into her mind; she kept standing there, lifeless, without any ideas. Seconds passed, nothing happened, minutes passed, nothing happened. She was just about to give up, when it struck her. Her eyes widened and the coffee cup slipped from her hand, breaking into pieces on the ground. _I should've gone after her! Why didn't I do that?! Why did I go back home?! I should've taken the next plane to her hometown! That's what I have to do! Stupid, stupid, stupid Shego! _She thought and she smacked herself against her head.

Without any further doubt, she got her stuff and left the house. She stopped at a local jewellery and bought a little something. From there she went straight to the airport. She pulled up at the entrance and almost ran to the counter.

"I need a flight to Middleton, right now!" She said to the woman.

"Alright let me check for you if there's a seat free." The woman replied calmly. Shego's patience was slipping and the woman behind the counter took her time.

"There's a seat for you, if you would be so kind to write down your account number. That way we can take the amount of your account." The woman said politely. Shego grabbed the pen and filled every blank spot in.

"Here!" She said and shoved the paper towards the woman.

"Thank you, here is your ticket, the plane leaves at gate 8. Have a nice trip." The woman said handing Shego her ticket.

"Thanks!" Shego shouted and she took the ticket and ran of to the gate. She handed her ticket to the woman who was standing at the gate.

"Have a save trip." She said and handed the ticket back. Shego didn't reply to that, but just boarded the plane. She sat down, but couldn't stay still. The stewardess gave instructions about the seatbelt and the safety rules, before take off. Shego was relieved when they finally took off. She was nervous; she was on her way to Kim. She couldn't wait to see her, but she couldn't help but think, that Kim doesn't want to see her.

_She'll be happy to see you. _Shego kept telling herself during the flight. Her nerves were playing up again. _Why do I always get nervous?!_ Shego thought to herself. The flight went fast and they were almost in Middleton. to Shego's relieve. But it wasn't fully to her relieve, it meant that her nerves were playing up even more.

_Damn it!_ She thought as she got out of the plane. _Wait, which way do I have to go?_ She thought as she stood at the airport._ I don't even know where she lives!_ Shego thought and decided to take the nearest exit. She got her I-pod, which was of course green and black, out of her jacket and turned it on. She listened as a song slowly started up. _This is my favourite._ She thought as she listened to the lyrics.

_**I believe in you**__**  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me**_

She sang along with the lyrics, as she searched for a direction. She decided to go down town, the place she would live. Walking down the streets she hoped she would catch sight of a certain red head. But she didn't spot any red heads down town. She sighed and continued her search. _She has to be somewhere in this town._ She thought as she continued listening to her I-pod.

_**It's all about us (it's all about us) **__**  
It's all about us (it's all about us)  
In you I can trust (it's all about us)  
It's all about us**_

**_If they hurt you,  
They hurt me too.  
So we'll rise up,  
won't stop.  
And it's all about,  
It's all about_**

**_It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'cause you know - us_**

The song continued and Shego kept singing along. She had searched halve Middleton by now and still couldn't find Kim. She decided it was time for a break and sat down at a café.

"Can I take your order?" A blonde woman asked polite.

"Uh yeah, I'll have a green demon." Shego said.

"Coming up." The woman said and she left_. God, I could sure use that drink now. Sweet mixture of Bacardi lemon, Pisang and 7-up. Nice and green!_ Shego thought to herself. The waitress brought her drink fast and she sipped it slowly. _Hmm green demon._ She thought as she slowly drank her cocktail. Then she decided to ask if the waitress knew where Kim Possible lives.

"Excuse me; do you know where I can find Kim Possible?" Shego asked kindly.

"Well I don't know for sure, but I think she lives in one of the houses around the city park." The woman answered with a smile.

"Okay, thank you very much." Shego replied and continued sipping her cocktail.

"No problem Miss." She answered and walked away. Shego finished her cocktail, left some money on the table and went off to the city park. The sun was about to set when she reached the park. She looked around, there were about 15 houses. She decided to start with the closest one. She read the name tag.

"Bijou, A, okay that's not it." She said out loud and went to the next house. The following 13 houses all had different names, but not Possible. She waited a few moments before going to the next house. _The last house, what if she doesn't live here either? I'll never find her then._ Shego thought as she now walked to the last house. She shuffled towards the name tag to read it.

"Possible, K.A." She read out loud.

"Possible K.A?! POSSIBLE K.A!" She shouted. Her heart warmed and a smile appeared on her face. _I found her! I FOUND HER!_ She thought to herself. She rang the bell and waited, but nothing happened. _What the hell?!_ She rang the bell again. Still nothing. _She's not home, she's not home! You got to be kidding me!_ She thought to herself. _All the trouble I've been through to find her! I walked through this whole goddamned city! And she's not home! _She thought. She dropped to her knees and hid her face in her hands. _I just have to face the fact that we're not meant to be. _Shego thought. She got up and went to the park in front of Kim's house. The sun was now slowly setting and she sat down on a bench looking at the beautiful sight.

It was quiet and the temperature was nice. She sat there, lonely, staring at the sun as it sets. _If only Kim was here to see this view._ She thought.

Kim was on her way home and saw the same sunset as she looked out of her car window. _It's beautiful._ She thought to herself. She pulled up on her drive way and got out of the car. She got her stuff out of the back and locked the car. She walked to her front door and turned around to look at the sunset again.

"Really beautiful." She said to herself. She opened the door and before she could close it, one of her neighbors stopped her.

"Sorry to disturb you, but there was a woman at your door today. Just a few minutes ago." The man said polite.

"Okay thank you." Kim said and she went inside. _I wonder who was at my door._ She thought as she put her stuff down. _It could've been mom. But she always calls._ Kim didn't have any clue of who it could be. She shrugged and went upstairs.

"Oh well, maybe she'll come back tomorrow." She said to herself as she entered her bedroom.

She went into the bathroom and turned the water on. She let it flow into the tub and while it was flowing she went back to her bedroom. She walked over to her window, to close her curtains. She looked out of her window and stopped to look at the sunset again. _I picked out a good house._ She thought to herself as she saw the beautiful view.

She grabbed the curtains to pull them together, but stopped dead in her track. Her eyes had fallen upon a woman who was sitting on a bench in the park. She looked at the woman intently and gasped as she realized who it could be.

_Is that… she couldn't be__... No it's not… But she looks so much like her... It can't be her..._ Kim went crazy and couldn't decide whether it was who she thought it was or not. She kept staring at the woman, the flowing water long forgotten. She looked even better and recognized a certain green and black pattern.

"Shego." She breathed. She went to the bathroom and turned the water off. She ran down the stairs and opened her front door. She went outside and walked over to the park. She paused a moment when she approached Shego's back. _She's really here._ She thought as she got closer and closer. She stopped in her track as she heard a sniff.

_Is__... she crying? Ooh my god she's crying. No! Why is she crying?_ Kim thought as she kept staring at the back of the black haired woman. Kim felt a feeling of guilt wash over her. _That's my fault._ She thought to herself. _I caused that pain._ She thought, but continued approaching Shego.

Shego stared at the sun which was still setting. Unaware of the fact that Kim was standing behind her. She sniffed again and wiped away the tears.

"We're just not meant to be." She said out loud.

"I think we are." Kim replied softly. Shego turned around at the sound of Kim's voice. Her eyes wide and still wet from tears, meeting Kim's eyes.

"It's my fault; I made you think I didn't want to be with you. I left without stopping by, or telling it. I should've thought about it. But I didn't so I made a mistake. I made a mistake that I didn't tend to make." Kim explained. She looked like she could collapse any minute now.

"Its okay princess, I found you, we can be together now." Shego said, trying to calm Kim.

But it didn't work, tears started to form in Kim's eyes.

"It's not okay, I left you Shego. I left you without saying a thing. You mean the world to me, and I caused you pain. I saw the pain in your eyes when I left in that plane. I didn't want that, I'm so sorry. I really am, I left what I loved. That was wrong of me; you shouldn't forgive me that easy." Kim said, tears now freely flowing down her cheeks. Shego closed the distance between them, and pulled the red head into a warm embrace. Kim cried freely as they stood there wrapped in an embrace. Shego whispered soothing words into her hair, hoping Kim would stop crying. Telling her it's not her fault and that everything turned out okay.

Kim pulled back and looked into Shego's eyes.

"How can you be so forgiving? I caused you so much pain and now you're here for me. Telling me everything will be okay, you're not even mad." Kim said tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm forgiving because I love you. I just want to be with you, and that's what I am right now. All I hope is that we'll stay together." Shego exclaimed softly. She reached out and wiped away Kim's tears. A small smile appeared on her face at the contact.

"I will never leave you again." Kim whispered and she pulled Shego into another embrace.

Shego felt a warm feeling wash over her and wrapped her arms tighter around the girl.

"I love you Shego." Kim whispered as they embraced each other.

"I love you too princess." Shego replied softly. The sun was now almost fully set. The sky tainted with the last rays of orange and red, fading into a dark blue. They drowned in each others embrace, the warmth and emotions flowing over. Knowing that nothing else in the world mattered at the moment. They shared a short soft kiss and continued their embrace. It didn't matter how long they stood there, all that did matter, was that they were together.

The end.

* * *

**I actually.. decided to re-write.. this chapter.. or.. the end a bit.. **

**hope it's a bit better now.. even though it's still a bit drama.. but that's how I want it to be!**

**This is the last chapter of this story.. It definitely ends here. **

**Hope you liked it.**

**thanks for reading it!**

**Songs are from: Tatu - All about us, Evanescence - Taking over me. NOT MINE**

**PS. Was there really not a single person who wondered about what Shego had bought in the local jewellery and what happened to said thing? Muhuhahahaha **


End file.
